The present invention relates to a disc receiver device, more particularly to a device utilized on a disc driver with a retractable disc tray in order to control inward and outward movement of the disc tray and upward and downward movement of the disc driver module.
In presently known disc drivers, the inward and outward movement of the disc tray and upward and downward movement of the mechanism in most disc loaders are accomplished by an individual motion mechanism, the switching clutch mode is attained through the design of teeth lacking mechanism, enabling the transmission power to be switched between two motion mechanism. However, parts needed in the transmission mechanism of such a design are rather complicated, and worse, not only will it probably yield a dynamic interference or a phase difference between a gear and rack, but it also becomes more difficult in manufacturing and design.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,468, a disc driver device is revealed with a design of a cam and gear device, so as to let both the upward and downward movement of the mechanism and the inward and outward movement of the tray be accomplished at one time, and a teeth lacking phenomena does not occur and the transmission function of the entire disc driver is achieved. However, the gear and cam device displayed in this patent will drive the cam device so as to move the mechanism and tray as the gear device rotates.
The above-mentioned patent suggests that a swinging arm is mounted in the gear device, to drive the planetary swinging arm to move to and from between a first position and second position, and then, to drive the cam device to move in a straight line by the motion of the swinging arm. However, the motion cycle of the swinging arm and the interference must be considered in the narrow space of the disc driver.
The object of this invention is to provide a disc receiver device. The present invention uses a planet-related gear set design, so as to let the inward and outward movement and upward and downward movement be done continuously. The disc receiver device revealed according to the present invention, comprises:
A base, a mechanism mounted therein, utilized to read the data of a disc, and a motor, which provides a rotating power, mounted at one end of the base;
A disc tray, which is mounted in said base in a mobile style, has a mounting face, which is hollow in a central part thereof, utilized to receive the disc, the tray having a retracting position projecting out of the base and a loading position moving into the base;
A sliding plate, which is mounted in said base in a mobile style, the sliding plate has a first position corresponding to the retracting position of said tray and a second position corresponding to the loading position of said tray;
A loader, comprising a plurality of gears that mesh each other, is mounted on the base and meshing with the motor, utilized to drive the tray to move between the first position and second position, and the tray drives the sliding plate to move from the first position to the second position.